


He Had It Coming

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Chicago movie 'Cell Block Tango', F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Mary and Molly decide to gather the women who Sherlock has crossed and teach him a lesson. Molly is playing for keeps in this game.





	

Molly smiled at Mary in confusion. “What are you doing here, Mary?”

Grinning slyly, Mary lifted an eyebrow. “What? Am I not allowed to visit everyone’s favorite pathologist?” Molly blushed lightly at that.

“Oh no! It’s not that! I just haven’t ever seen you without John and Sherlock.” Molly focused on the slide under her microscope. “What can I do for you?”

“Just here to ask a few questions, Molly. Like...how has Sherlock not found out about your theatre and dance career during Uni?” The blasted woman was grinning sadistically.

Molly froze, and then turned quickly to stare wide-eyed at Mary. Terror was mounting inside her. “Please don’t tell him!” Molly left her station and moved towards Mary.

“Why not?” Spreading her hands wide, Mary moved closer to the frightened pathologist and grabbed her fisted hands. “Wouldn’t it be nice to show him that he missed something about the girl he deems most dull?” Her voice was bland and innocent.

Head jerking up, Molly blinked in shock at the older woman. “What?”

“I heard him and John talking about who they thought was the most interesting. Well, Sherlock’s obvious answer was first Irene Adler. Then, he said that I was probably the second most interesting woman he’s known. John asked about you, and Sherlock scoffed. He said you were important and nice, but not intriguing. John couldn’t argue.” Mary lifted a challenging brow. “And I’m here to ask you if you want to allow Sherlock to keep thinking this. Or do you wanna teach him a lesson?” She grinned.

Jaw clenching, Molly glowered at her microscope. “So I’m boring huh? I’m dull? I’m uninteresting? What do you have in mind, Mary? I’m assuming that it’s a pip and it involves dancing.” Molly lifted her chin, a defiant glint in her eyes. “Tell me your plan.”

Cackling quietly, Mary canted her head closer to Molly’s and began plotting with the doctor. “Here’s what I have planned. We need to contact Sally Donovan, Mycroft’s PA-” 

Molly gaped. “Anthea?!”

“Yup.” Mary chuckled darkly and continued. “You, me, Sally, Anthea, Meena, and Irene Adler. I’ve contacted Irene and Anthea. I’m leaving Meena, and Sally to you.”

“Why her?” Molly turned away slightly and stared at the counter. “Why her, Mary?”

“Because we need her, darling. We don’t have many girls to dance. Besides, she’s going to be here for a case working for Mycroft and Sherlock. John was telling me about it. Now be a dear and cooperate, okay? She’s in love with Sherlock just like you were. She was tricked by him just like you were. There shouldn’t be any trouble unless you make it, Molly. Okay, ducks?”

Molly sighed and then rubbed her forehead. “Fine. Get them to meet me next Friday at six.”

“Where?”

“Do you know the old warehouse down near pier twenty?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I own it; it was my uncle’s back when he was alive. We’ll meet there. Don’t worry, there aren’t any security cameras around, and if Anthea can duck away from Mycroft, then we’ll have no trouble whatsoever.”

Mary nodded slowly and then smiled. “Okay.”

“Oh! And I need everyone’s sizes too.” Molly turned back to her work with a small grin. “I’m assuming that I’ll be the stage director and choreographer?”

“Yep! See ya then, Mols!”

“Yeah, see ya!”

~the next day~

Molly looked at her phone as it buzzed. 

_ Unknown Number  _ : My measurements are 32-24-34. And I’ll be there. -IA

Raising an eyebrow at that, Molly smirked. “My waist is smaller than hers…” She shook it off and moved over to DI Lestrade and Sgt Donovan. “Sergeant Donovan, I know you don’t know me very well, but could I speak with you alone for a few moments?”

The woman stared at her in confusion at first before nodded and moving away from her. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“A favor. Actually...Mary had told me that you know how to dance and sing. Is this true?”

The other woman blushed lightly. “Ah...I don’t even want to know how she found out.” She muttered. Molly snorted.

“Same for me. She found out that I had a career in dancing and theatre back in my uni days. Anyways, she told me that Sherlock doesn’t know about that. He hasn’t deduced it.” Molly smirked. “Wanna scare him a little?”

A glint formed in both women’s eyes. “Hell yeah. What do I need to do?”

“A bunch of other girls are in this with us. Mary, myself, Anthea, you, my friend, and a woman named Irene. I’ll need your measurements for the costumes. We’re planning on meeting next Friday at six at the warehouse near pier twenty. Can you come?”

“I’m off at five, so yes. I can.” The police-woman shrugged. “Barring any crimes that happen.”

“Good!” Molly grinned and clapped her hands. Then, pulling out a notebook, she smiled at the woman expectantly.

“Oh!” Sally rattled off her measurements quickly and then glanced back at Lestrade. “I need to go. I’m assuming I shouldn’t tell my boss or any of the men?”

“Definitely not. See you later!”

“See you!” Sally grinned and then quickly walked back to Lestrade. Sherlock arrived a little while later, but Sally had already left, and Molly was in her office. 

Looking down at her notebook, Molly grinned. She had all their sizes written. “Perfect.” Pulling out her phone, she called up her mother. “Mummy? ...yes...yes, I know it’s been a while. I’m sorry for not calling you for so long. Can I ask a favor of you, Mum? ...Well, I need some costumes made. Can you ask Miss Claire if she can make them? ...I have all the measurements here with me...yes...I can email them to you...perfect! I’ll pay you back, Mum! Don’t worry about that...as for the style of the costumes, it’s rather hard to explain without you seeing it. I’ll send you a link of what I want...yes! Perfect! Thank you, Mum! Goodbye!” Molly grinned slightly and hummed to herself as she finished the papers she had been working on.

~next Friday~

Molly smiled at them quietly. Her breath caught slightly when Irene walked through the doors. “Oh. That’s what you’re suppose to look like.”

The woman gave her a confused look. Molly flushed. “I-I mean...I’m the pathologist who saw your...decoy? I guess. Anyways, it was all bashed up. I simply realized that this is what the woman probably resembled before that...happened. Yes, anyways. I’m Dr. Molly Hooper. Molly, if you like. This is Sally Donovan. This is Meena, and you already know Anthea and Mary. Alright, girls! This is our first night. I hope you brought some exercise clothes, because we’re going to be working out.”

There was a chorus of groans. Mary sighed. “I forgot about this part.”

Molly smirked at them. “Oh don’t be such babies! Now come on! Let’s see how flexible you are!”

Irene grinned at Molly slyly. “Oh, I’m sure you won’t be disappointed about me.” Molly blushed and turned away. Irene looked her over and liked what she saw.

She wanted the girl to blush more. In fact...she wanted the girl.

~two months later~

Molly grinned at them. “This is it. Anthea, are you sure Mycroft is willing to do this? He’ll make sure Sherlock gets here and stays?”

“Don’t worry, Molly. Mycroft is perfectly willing to cooperate, especially if it means that his baby brother gets what for.” All the women smirked. Meena was the only one who hadn’t been personally insulted by Sherlock Holmes, but he had deduced her to shreds once, and she hadn’t appreciated it. (She had actually poured her coffee on him. Causing John no ends of enjoyment.)

Molly nodded and then looked at them all. She had to admit that Irene looked decidedly beautiful in her costume. The woman had been relentless in her pursuit of the small doctor. In fact, Molly had been nearly at her wits end before she had the guts to tell Irene that she wasn’t lesbian or bi, and she wasn’t interested. 

The taller woman only grinned and whispered, “That’s all you had to say, Love. All you have to do is assert, and you’ll be surprised how quickly people will cave. I can teach you how to dominate. If you want…” Molly had accepted the offer. They met up every night after that.

All the girls looked gorgeous. She grinned at Mary. “Perfect way of seducing your husband, scarring his best friend, and losing all that baby fat.” She had been happy how well the women had done during practice.

Mary barked a laugh. “Yeah. That was my diabolical plan all along.”

They straightened up when they heard their music. The men they were dancing with, who were old uni friends of Molly’s, grinned at them as they all moved on stage while the lights were dark.

They tensed when they heard Mike announce over the din of the auditorium, “And now for our last contestants. Introducing the six merry murderesses of the Crookem County Jail. In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'!”

Anthea started it off first. They began singing, hanging on their jail bar props. “He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same.”

“Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!”

As per arranged, they were all staring straight at Sherlock while they sang. John and Greg did a double take at their line of focus and then, as one, stepped away from Sherlock.

“You know how people have these little habits that get you down like Ernie...Ernie like to chew gum, no, not chew, Poppin. Like, I come home this one day and there's Ernie, layin' on the couch chewin', no, not chewin', poppin'! So, I said to him, I said, ‘You pop that gum one more time’, and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall, and I fired two warning shots into his head.” Anthea smirked at the audience as she danced seductively with her partner and then upstage.

“He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same.” They changed their positions while Mary and Anthea switched places on the stage.

Grinning darkly at the audience, Mary prowled closer to them. “I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago, and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out, single, my ass! Not only was he married, well, he had six wives! One of those Mormons, you know? So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!” 

John made a noise at how his wife was doing a perfect split on top of a man who was not him and rubbing her boobs in a man’s face. A face that wasn’t his. His. Greg snorted.

“He had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime, and then he used it and he abused it! It was a murder but not a crime!” Slamming their high heeled shoes on the ground, Molly looked at the audience. They were completely enraptured. 

She glanced at Sherlock. He was stunned that these women could do dancing to this level of expertise. He was also flushing brightly at the blatant skin that Molly was showing. It had never occurred to him that she had...well a figure.

Sally Donovan walked onto the stage like she owned it. Greg Lestrade choked on his wine.  “Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Wilbrin in a jealous rage. ‘You been screwin' the milkman!’ He says and he kept sayin', ‘You been screwin the milkman!’ He was crazy! Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times.” She stared straight at Sherlock. 

They danced around on the stage, doing the tango with their partners. Well, calling it the tango wasn’t accurate. It was more like sex standing up. “If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same.”

They changed places again, and Molly, the only one dressed in a white, classic ballet dress, did a pirouette on stage. “Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires/Lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet/De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok/Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem/Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg.” She allowed herself to shed a single tear that was picked up by the spotlight.

Irene spoke up from the back. “Yeah, but did you do it?”

“Uh uh, not guilty!” Molly pulled out her white handkerchief. The lights softened as she was carried off the stage by her partner, and then the stage darkened sharply when Irene arrived.

Irene walked onto the stage while talking. “My sister, Veronica and I had this double act. And my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. With the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One two three four five, splits, spread eagles, flip flops, back flips, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in Cicero. The three of us, we were in this hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie. Doing number seventeen, the spread eagle! Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing, it wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead!”

Belting out the notes perfectly, Irene completely owned her role as she led them in the next chorus. “They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn’t do it, but if I’d done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?!” Molly was proud of her friends.

As Irene pushed her partner off the stage, Meena walked on. “I loved Alvin Lipschitz, he was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He go out every night looking for himself, and on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead!”

They all marched downstage. “The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!” Molly watched as Irene took the front and twisted herself into a split. She had proven the most flexible of all of them, except Molly. Something Irene had loved to tease her about. 

“They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! Cause, if they used us, and they abused us, how could they tell us that we were wrong?!”

They twisted around on stage and prepared themselves for the final chorus. “He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you’d have been there, if you’d have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!”

They ended the entire song in a full split fingers pointing straight at Sherlock. He actually took a step back.

The audience jumped onto their feet and roared their applause. Molly stood up and led the girls in a bow before walking all of them off stage. They had to bow two more times before the audience quieted down. 

Once the adrenaline faded, they stared at each other and then started laughing. Irene winked at Molly and tried to sweet talk her into bed just once more. “I like you dressed like this. Won’t you please let me explore how flexible you are?” She gave Molly a pretty pout. Molly laughed breathlessly.

“Irene! I am not gay. Leave off!” She hugged her friends and then went to their changing rooms to quickly change. When they came out, all the men in their lives were standing in the hallways waiting for them, gaping.

Anthea smirked at her boss. Mycroft blinked. “I knew you could dance, Anthea...but not... like that…” She snorted and nodded to him professionally.

“I hope you enjoyed it, Sir.”

He coughed and cleared his face of all emotion, but did something that Anthea nearly fainted for. He winked. “Yes, I rather did.”

John pulled Mary into a cab and shouted at Sherlock not to bother them until late the next morning. Mary was actually blushing. She hadn’t bothered changing from her costume. John would do it for her, or so he had loudly proclaimed.

After successfully seducing Sally into exploring the pleasures of the female body, Irene winked at them all and slipped away with her lover for the night.

Sherlock hadn’t stopped staring at Molly. Meena raised an eyebrow and then brightened when she saw her boyfriend. “This was fun! See ya, Molly!”

“See ya!”

They hadn’t cared if they won their prize, but Molly was waiting around anyway to see the outcomes and text them the results.

Mycroft gave one glance to a frozen Sherlock and then nodded to Molly before smirking and motioning Anthea to walk with him. The woman grinned and shouldered her duffle bag and walked down the hall with her boss. She was quite certain that Mycroft wouldn’t be able to delete her dancing from his mind. She was going to net him, if it was the last thing she did. That wink showed all hope was not lost.

“I...ahem.” Sherlock tilted his head and then straightened. “Why...how did I miss this?”

“I really don’t know, Sherlock. You deduced me perfectly. Small breasts, petite body, perfect posture. You simply didn’t connect the dots. Small breasts because I worked out. Perfect posture because the instructors in my Uni were strict bitches with rulers up their arses.” Molly huffed slightly.

Snorting a laugh, Sherlock stared at her. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you curse.”

“Is it?” She smiled up at her, suddenly shy.

“Yes.” He stared at her and then narrowed his eyes. “Who’s idea was this?”

“Mary’s. She heard you calling me dull, and wanted to prove you wrong. She wanted to show you that I’m not just a pathologist but a  _ person _ .” Molly’s brown eyes flashed. “I hope you’ve learned, Sherlock.” Irene’s lessons came to her, and she straightened her posture and lifted her chin. Sherlock noticed.

“Yes...yes, I’ve learned. Molly...you know ballet, clearly. Do you perhaps know...ballroom?”

“Modern, jazz ballet, classical ballet, ballroom, Irish, and what every else you want.” She grinned brightly.

Glancing around, Sherlock stepped closer. “Then...perhaps...would you care to dance?”

Molly’s eyes widened. “Sherlock?”

“I have learned quite well not to underestimate your value, but I seem to have learned also not to underestimate your penchant for surprising me.” He swallowed tightly. “Molly...I’m tired of running. Please...dance with me.” He stared at her intently.

Staring up at him, she smiled slowly. “Alright, Sherlock. Just for tonight…”

“No.” She frowned in confusion. He smiled at her and shook his head while taking her hand and pulling her closer. “Not just for tonight. Forever. Please, Molly. Forever.”

“Alright, Sherlock.” She could hardly believe what was happening. “Forever.”

They moved closer and started dancing a slow waltz, not even needing the music. Sherlock smiled and inhaled Molly’s scent, finding it not only comforting but calming. He tried to remind himself why he had wanted to avoid this, but, upon realizing he couldn't remember, gave up and focused on the woman in his arms.

Holding him closer, Molly allowed herself a small grin.  _ Finally! _


End file.
